


Glacée

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: (on a l'habitude), Avalanches, But Sam Can Die, Cliche, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, So Does Nadine, Surviving Deadly Situation Is A Skill Chloe Definitively Has, slight angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Chloé regarda l'avalanche qui leur fonçait dessus, sentant la montagne trembler sous ses bottes fourrées ; ou du moins tenta-t-elle de l'apercevoir, avec la tempête de neige qui faisait rage tout autour d'elle.Par réflexe, elle chercha Nadine.





	Glacée

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt n°28 : "This is why we can't have nice things", proposé par Lucie. Merci de me permettre d'écrire encore et toujours sur mes filles ♥

— Voilà pourquoi on n’a rien de valeur ! ragea Nadine en un souffle brûlant.

— Pour ta gouverne, s’empressa de répondre Sam, c’est pas toujours  _ma_ faute-

— C’est pas le moment !

Chloé cria par réflexe – un réflexe qui lui était rentré dans la peau depuis qu’elle savait que Sam et Nadine en venait si facilement aux disputes et qui les avait souvent empêchés de s’enfoncer plus loin dans les ennuis qu’ils avaient déjà. Et qui, actuellement, se présentaient comme une avalanche prête à les engloutir avec appétit.

La cause prenait essentiellement la forme floue de l’aîné des frères Drake, d’un paquet de cigarettes vides et d’une toux à réveiller les morts.

Ici, en l’occurrence, elle avait réveillé la neige.

Si Chloé comprenait l’envie de meurtre qui consumait Nadine toute entière à cet instant-là, elle comprenait d’autant plus l’envie de rester en vie ; et cette dernière commençait par le promontoire rocheux qui leur tendait les bras à une centaine de mètres.

— Là-bas ! hurla-t-elle en pointant l’abri de providence.

Sans réfléchir, elle s’empara du bras de Nadine pour l’entraîner à sa suite, maudissant la neige qui les faisait s’enfoncer à chaque pas et cette foutue idée de chasse au trésor dans les Alpes si _stupide_.

— Bien vu ! la félicita sa partenaire en jouant laborieusement des pieds et des mains pour avancer à travers la poudreuse.

Et en effet, c’était bien vu, en raison de l’épouvantable tempête qui faisait rage autour d’elles. Chloé n’eut même pas le temps de resserrer la capuche de sa parka ou de balayer les flocons qui embuaient son masque : malgré tout, elle sentait le rocher être de plus en plus proche. Nadine lui fit écho :

— On peut le faire !

Bien sûr qu’elles auraient pu.

Si seulement Chloé ne s’était pas subitement sentie glacée jusqu’à la moelle, sans que ceci n’ai rien à voir avec le froid de la montagne.

— Sam ! hurla-t-elle en pilant d’un coup. SAM !

À travers le rugissement du vent, elle n’entendit aucune réponse, pas plus qu’elle ne distingua la grande silhouette de l’intéressé. L'avait-elle seulement entendu courir à leurs côtés ? Les avait-il suivies ? S'était-il coincé, s'était-il perdu, était-il proche ou bien–

— Merde ! Merde, SAM !

— Frazer ! Faut qu’on bouge ! la pressa Nadine d’un ton autoritaire.

— On peut pas le laisser là ! rétorqua-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la colossale coulée de neige qui avalait la pente dans un appétit à donner le tournis ; terrifiée, elle sentit une prise se resserrer autour de son bras, comme pour la dissuader de rebrousser chemin. L’espace d’un instant, elle distingua quelque chose passer à travers les lunettes de Nadine. En une fraction de seconde, il se passa tout.

Ce n'était pas tant que Sam était son être le plus cher au monde, loin de là. Mais il y avait eu une promesse, au téléphone, entre Nate et elle. Une promesse à un frère retiré qu'elle ne pouvait pas briser ; et malgré l'adrénaline égoïste qu'elle avait toujours ressentie et toujours suivie, Chloé voulait arrêter de penser à sa propre survie. Un entraînement qu'elle voulait suivre, pour ne pas non plus foncer dans les ennuis tête baissée ; pour avoir assez de sang-froid et repérer la situation, pour s'en sortir à deux, même si elle n'en avait pas l'habitude – ou à trois.

Puis, elle entendit un son s’étouffer sur le foulard qui protégeait le visage de Nadine.

— Fait chier !

Une main glissa sur celle de Chloé, et cette dernière crut rêver quand sa partenaire l’entraîna à sa suite :

— DRAKE !

— ROSS ?

Elles n’avaient pas fait dix mètres qu’un cri déformé leur parvint, et Chloé distingua une forme floue à travers le brouillard. Désespérée, elle tendit la main :

— SAM ! ICI !

Dans une gerbe de poudreuse, l’aîné des Drake surgit à leurs côtés ; sa capuche était totalement rabaissée, ses gants avaient disparu, mais la première chose qu’il trouva à dire fut la suivante :

— On n’y voit rien dans ce foutu pays !

— Est-ce que ça va ? l’ignora-t-elle avec un soulagement qui lui réchauffa presque la poitrine.

— Pas le temps de savoir ! coupa Nadine d’un air visiblement enragé.

Chloé se détourna aussitôt de Sam et n’eut pas le temps d’acquiescer – Nadine l’attira à elle et jamais elle ne courut aussi vite. Elle sentait le grondement de la terre remonter dans ses pieds, à travers les mètres de neige, et le vent redoubla de vitesse comme pour les empêcher d’avancer. Cette fois-ci, elle eut vraiment peur de ne pas arriver à temps au promontoire : chaque souffle lui glaçait les poumons, et perçait sa poitrine de millions d’aiguilles pendant leur fuite. La main de sa partenaire, malgré leurs gants rêches, semblait glisser un peu plus à chaque pas, et la respiration rauque de Sam était un supplice pour les oreilles malgré le rugissement de l’avalanche. Elle n’y voyait plus rien.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle se vit mourir, seule, finissant par lâcher la main qui la guidait et ensevelie sous des tonnes et des tonnes de neige.

Tout ça pour une histoire d'entraînement.

— Chloé !

Elle écarquilla les yeux juste à temps pour voir qu’elle se précipitait contre une paroi rocheuse, et elle ne fut retenue que par un bras solide qui l’attrapa au vol. Déboussolée, elle entendit une masse se plaquer lourdement à sa gauche, et le gémissement de douleur qui suivit – accompagné d’une toux proche de l’étouffement – lui indiqua que Sam s’était effondré contre leur abri. Elle releva le regard pour croiser celui de Nadine, juste contre elle, le bras autour de sa taille, et son bonnet à deux doigts d’être emporté par le vent.

L’instant d’après, un grondement monstrueux les enveloppa tous les trois, retournant tout sur son passage dans un véritable cataclysme. Le souffle qui passait de part et d’autre du rocher était prêt à les entraîner à tout moment, tandis que la poudreuse les douchait avec tout autant de violence. Chloé enlaça la femme qui lui faisait face par réflexe, ayant peur de la voir partir dans un moment d’inattention, et elle sentit le bras autour de ses hanches creuser dans sa parka. Le sifflement à ses oreilles lui rappela qu’elles avaient une chance de s’en sortir, si les rocs ne s’effondraient pas sur elles.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Et elle pria.

Le temps lui parut interminable. La montagne semblait ne pas pouvoir s’arrêter de vomir, tremblante de tous ses flancs. La neige les ensevelissait peu à peu : Chloé la sentait qui arrivait jusqu’à ses genoux. Quand, enfin, l’avalanche s’enfuit plus bas dans un rugissement colossal, elle était glacée jusqu’à la poitrine.

Il y eut un moment de silence presque surnaturel. Le manteau blanc était à perte de vue. Seuls les bruits erratiques de sa respiration parvenaient à ses oreilles ; puis, dans un sursaut, Chloé réalisa que Nadine était toujours là.

— Tout va bien ? murmura cette dernière en la fixant gravement.

Chloé ne trouva l’énergie que de hocher la tête, encore toute secouée. Elles étaient censées briser l’étreinte, maintenant que la catastrophe était passée. Pourquoi faire ?

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire nerveux.

— De rien.

Quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, pantelantes, glacées jusqu’à la moelle, et pourtant Chloé ne se sentit jamais aussi soulagée qu’à cet instant.

— Les Alpes, c’était une belle idée de merde, cracha subitement une voix à sa gauche.

Elle détourna le regard de celui de sa partenaire à contrecœur, pour découvrir Sam à moitié englouti par la neige qui lui arrivait jusqu’à la taille. Il essayait d’en sortir avec frénésie, offrant un spectacle assez pathétique, avec sa capuche à moitié arrachée et ses mains nues bleuies par le froid. Toussant et crachant le peu d’oxygène pur qu’il avait pu conserver, il n’arrivait qu’à s’enfoncer un peu plus.

— T’es encore vivant ? lança froidement Nadine en perdant toute trace d’amabilité sur son visage.

— Un vrai plaisir, ironisa l’aîné des Drake en se débattant toujours dans la poudreuse. Faut vraiment que j’arrête de fumer…

En le voyant tenter une nouvelle fois de se dégager, Chloé réalisa qu’elle aussi était toujours prise jusqu’aux genoux, plaquée contre Nadine. Elle fut forcée de bouger quand elle entendit le chuchotement agacé que sa partenaire lâcha :

— Fait froid.

En quelques mouvements hasardeux et peu équilibrés, les deux femmes se dégagèrent tant bien que mal de la poudreuse. Chloé resta les yeux fixés sur Nadine, un sourire tendre écorchant ses lèvres.

— Tu m'as suivie, murmura-t-elle d’un air entendu.

—  _Ja._ Ensemble, non ? énonça Nadine d'une voix qui réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois nonchalante et fervente.

— On se serait tuées ensemble. Trop romantique.

Le rougissement qu’elle vit poindre sur les joues de l’autre lui donna l’impression de planer.

L'atterrissage fut signé Sam Drake.

— Euh… Un peu d’aide, s’il vous plaît ?

— Non.

— D’accord. Chloé ?

— Débrouille-toi un peu.

— Génial. La montagne, ça vous gagne.


End file.
